


Witcher Needed

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [46]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Jaskier is an omega. His father, worried about the Alpha suitors that have interest in his son and wanting to see him follow his dreams as a traveling bard, decides the best person to wed his son is a Witcher.
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Witcher Needed

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped into my head the night before last and started writing it. Was going to post it yesterday, but I got no sleep and my lack of sleep was like "This is garbage! Delete it!" so I decided to leave it alone until I got some sleep. Got some blessed sleep, and while it's not great, I still like it. And I do want to add more. I have ideas. Hopefully, I will get more added at some point.

It all began with a vague posting on a notice board in Lettenhove. “Witcher needed. See Count of Lettenhove” was all it said. 

Geralt had been to Lettenhove once before and found the town oddly inviting. So, he went to the Count’s house and knocked on the door. He was quickly ushered into a sitting room by a servant and told the Count and Countess would be right with him.

Geralt didn’t have to wait long before a man and a woman walked into the room. They introduced themselves as Kryspyn and Saria Pankratz. Kryspyn shook Geralt’s hand with a smile. There was an underlying scent of nervousness from them, but other than that, Geralt couldn’t deny they smelled oddly nice. He didn’t smell outright happiness often, and the smell was always a pleasant surprise to him. The smell didn’t change when Geralt introduced himself. So either they didn’t care who he was or they didn’t know.

“Please, please, sit,” Kryspyn said as he sat on one of the couches, his wife took the spot next to him. 

Geralt sat on the couch opposite them.

“What’s the contract?” Geralt asked.

“No monster killing, I’m afraid. One of your fellow Witchers was by not a month ago and cleaned out a nest of drowners for us,” Kryspyn said.

“Then what do you want a Witcher for?” Geralt asked. He hoped these two were like some others he had run across that felt bedding a Witcher was some sort of kinky sex goal. He was not in the mood to deal with that. 

“We want a Witcher to marry our son,” Kryspyn said.

“Excuse my husband. He doesn’t know how to build up to things,” Saria said with a smile. “Our youngest son, Julian, is an omega. And we have had marriage offers for him since he presented.”

“And they’re all from Alphas who would see him as nothing more than a body to give them heirs. Willing or not,” Kryspyn said. Geralt could smell the anger coming off the man. Saria patted her husband’s thigh. 

“It may be an unpopular opinion, but we believe omegas are more than their designation,” she said. 

“Julian is a graduate of Oxenfurt. He is there teaching now, but he wants to travel as a bard. And while we want our son to follow his dreams, wherever they may lead him. Some of the potential suitors have been quite persistent about him becoming theirs,” Kryspyn said. 

“There have been a few incidents while he was at Oxenfurt. So far it has just been harassment, but Julian has been surrounded by people that know and care about him. If he is out traveling alone, we fear what could happen,” Saria said.

“You want your son to marry a Witcher so no one else will want him?” Geralt asked.

“We want our son to marry a Witcher so he will be protected and can follow his dream. We will, of course, write this all up as a political marriage contract. In exchange for a Witcher to marry Julian, and allow him to travel with them for at least part of the year, Lettenhove will offer rooms for any witcher that need it while they are traveling,” Kryspyn said. 

“And I’m sure our merchants can be persuaded to offer a discount to them, as well,” Saria added.

“Why?” Geralt asked.

“Why what?” Kryspyn replied with his own question.

“Why marry your son off to a Witcher. We can offer an omega nothing.”

“You can offer him protection. You can offer him a life he wants to live,” Kryspyn said.

“Does he want this? To be married to what most think is a monster?” Geralt asked.

“We don’t think that,” Saria said, moving her head to the side slightly. Just enough so that her blonde hair falls away from where it was covering her ear. Her pointed ear. “Julian is not submissive. He is loud. Can be annoying at times to most people. He sings almost non-stop. And his mother is an elf. What do you think an average noble alpha would do to him? Witchers are much more honorable than most humans I have met.”

“Hmm…” Geralt said.

“You do not have to decide today. It doesn’t even have to be you. But will you at least think about our offer? Discuss it with your fellow Witchers maybe?” Saria asked, her eyes pleading.

“And as I said, we will treat this as a political marriage. We would negotiate with the Witchers to find something that benefits both sides,” Kryspyn added.

Geralt thought on this. It would do no harm to discuss this with the other Wolf Witchers. He was on his way to Kaer Morhen for the winter, he could bring it up to them. These two did seem to genuinely care for their son. And Lettenhove was oddly friendly to Witchers. Perhaps a treaty of some sort would be a good thing. 

“I will discuss this with my fellow Wolf Witchers,” Geralt finally said. 

“Thank you,” Kryspyn said.

“I make no guarantees,” Geralt added.

“Of course. Please let us know either way,” Kryspyn said standing up. 

“I will send a letter in the spring,” Geralt said, also standing. Saria remained seated, smiling up at Geralt and her husband. 

“That will work out fine. Julian will be in Oxenfurt until early summer,” Kryspyn said. 

Geralt nodded and allowed Kryspyn to lead him out of the house. 

“If you need anything from town, tell them we sent you. They will give you a better price,” Kryspyn said as he opened the door of the manor.

“Thank you,” Geralt said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
